Lucy: In the Beginning
by bob007
Summary: Lucy Maguilicutty is starring in low-budget broadway productions...Will she ever get a good starring role? A FICTIONAL ACCOUNT OF LUCY PRE-ILL
1. Lucy Maguilicutty: You're Fired!

"Die! Die!"screamed Lucy Maguilicutty to a giant hula doll.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You will not kill my girlfriend!"yelled the mentally ill man.  
  
"I will, and I will be proud of it!" She reached in her pockets, pulled out a gun, and   
  
accidentally fired towards the director. The bullet missed and cut into a chair.  
  
"CUT!"yelled the director, Harold Moss.  
  
"But why? WAAAAAAAAAAAA"she yelled, falling to the floor and hollering profusely.  
  
"Lucy, get up and get out. You need more practice. Theat's the third time you've caused a   
  
near-fatal accident. Remember Geney Houston, the makeup girl?"  
  
"You mean the one I tripped with the cord on the back of my nightgown? That wasn't my fault!   
  
I snagged it on a hook from my nephew's fishing pole on the way here."  
  
"Either way, remember Thelma Macdonald, the gaffer? You know, the one you knocked unconcious   
  
with a light pole supposedly 'by accident'?"  
  
"I'm sorry! I really am!"  
  
"This was it, dollface. Member what I told you?"  
  
"You wanted to see me alone in your office?"  
  
"NO! The two keys to show business are acting, and knowing how to handle a gun. And it wouldn't   
  
hurt if you lost some weight."  
  
"But the last production I tried out for, I was lauded for being underweight."  
  
"Well they may want you now. GOODBYE!"  
  
"You can't leave me!"  
  
"You're right. Security, escort this woman to the door."  
  
Two tall guards took Lucy by the arm and pushed her forcefully out the door, where she landed in a pile of garbage by a homeless man.  
  
He was short and frail, but she did not pity him.  
  
"Ma'am, do you have money to spare for a dying man?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm rich and I just give millions of dollars away to every lifeless drunk I see!"  
  
"Ma'am, one day you will be punished."  
  
"Oh, are you a prophet now?" and with that she walked away, tripping on her heels, searching for the next studio. 


	2. Lucy Maguilicutty: New York Apartment

It was a cool New York winter, and the trees were barren. Her apartment was a block away still. She had spent most of her time walking thinking about her future as an actress. Her mom had told her that acting 'just wasn't for her'. But when did Lucy ever listen to her?  
  
Judie Maguilicutty was a wise woman. She dropped out of school at the age of twelve to raise her brother and sister after their parents died in a car accident. She bore the years of hard labor at the can factory on her face, with wrinkles that told stories, and gray hair with a background.  
  
"Go to college and do something respectable, like being a doctor."she would constantly say.  
  
Lucy never desired anything more. She never once thought of going to college. Until Today. She had had so many false starts, and had seen so many of her peers give up. But she was still here at 23.  
  
She made her way up the old red brick steps, avoiding the third, because of the giant hole, brought upon by a tree that had fallen one night. The apartment was definately not fancy, but that was why she stayed there. The rent was right.  
  
She opened the green cracked door to find Ms. DeMiller, her landlord, banging on the Nettles' door.  
  
Ms. DeMiller had live in Hollywood since she was 19. She was now 78. Somewhere between her father's death and her husband leaving her for another woman, she had went senile. She had had more false starts than most of Lucy's friends combined, but now, she was just a crazy old bat with a little money and an alcohol problem.   
  
She was only nice to people who payed the rent a day in advance, like Lucy. The Nettles', or Bobby and Janey, never payed their rent unless they had enough left over from filming a commercial or public service ad, and even then, they would usually spend all of that on drugs.  
  
"Hi Ms. DeMiller, how's life?"  
  
She pretended not to hear, and instead continued to beat on the door. Lucy pulled out her key and opened her door, after hearing Ms. DeMiller threaten them with an ax.  
  
Her apartment was actually one the biggest, with two bedrooms (at no extra charge), and two bathrooms (also at no extra charge), and the kitchen was big enough for her, even though she could barely cook toast without singing the edges. So it was true that Ms. DeMiller favored her. She just had a real crappy way of showing it.  
  
She layed her brown sweater down and began to slip into her usual night clothes. She was ready to settle in for the rest of the day. 


	3. Lucy Maguilicutty: Phone Call

Settle in her butt! She knew that any minute her telephone would ring and she would have a new play to audition for. She just knew it.  
  
Her agent was the stout Eddie Triplemaker. He was 42, but looked well into his seventies. He sported a gray mustache that made Lucy reminisce to the days when she'd play Monopoly at home.  
  
He was a great agent, always giving Lucy work, no matter what he had to do. Then again, Lucy was his only client. He was never successful at finding new clients. So naturally, Lucy would be the only one he tried to find work for.  
  
__ring__  
  
The old phone was ready to blow.  
  
__ring__  
  
"I'm COMING!!!!!!!" She had no patience with technology.  
  
__click__ She picked up. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, this is Janey Nettles and I was wondering if you'd watch my apartment for me while we were away on business for a couple days."  
  
"I suppose." She was never the type to turn people down who needed help (except the homeless). Not even someone as pathetic as Bobby or Janey Nettles.  
  
"FABULOUS! I'll be over in a minute with the key. Feel welcome to use my refrigerator or whatever you please. Oh, and Potty will need to be fed twice a day. The food's on the kitchen counter. Three scoops with the cup. THANKS!"  
  
__click__  
  
Great, she thought.  
  
Potty was a chihuahua with a heart of--she didn't have a heart. She once knocked Miss Gertrude, an elderly tennant, down the long flight of stairs leading to the exit, leaving her wheelchair bound for the rest of her life, which was less than a year. She was even suspected of killing a stray doberman that had wondered in and tried to get rough with her. She was a piece of work.  
  
"I'll just go in and go out, go in and go out." She repeated out loud, a habit she often did when stressed.  
  
It was the next day that would prove to be one of the best--and worst of her life... 


End file.
